Pokemon: Galarian Adventures
by Leo55566
Summary: Having recently moved from Unova, Shiro explores Galar with his trusty Kirlia as the two make friends while still trying to make the grade at the Wyndon Trainer School.
1. Castelia City

Shiro rolled out the worn-out cart with a tasty looking Casteliacone on the side. His father was back at the house, preparing for their trip to a recent tourist hotspot: the Galar region. A region filled with more new Pokemon and this mysterious new way of battling called 'Dynamaxing'. The most excitement you could get here were rotation and triple battles against The Heartbreaker. Of course, he was one of the few who still used those types of battlings.

At his Shiro's side was a twirling Kirlia, she was given to him by his dad as a start to their journey. His older brother took the family Sneasel eventually using it to defeat the champion and take his place among the greats. There had been a qualifying league the year the both of them started their journey with only 20 trainers actually making it. The aftermath of Team Plasma's return had shaken up a few folks with a few of the cities being blocked by a giant block of ice. One lone child had managed to take down the evil organization and restore balance to the region but the chill from the ice had slowed the sales of their ice cream so they were hoping Galar could reinvigorate them.

Coming up to the stand was a youngster with a Patrat following close behind. Those things always creeped him out with the way the eyes could glow. The little rodents were good guard pets, making them watchmen was helpful for a region like Unova preventing any criminal from getting out of hand. Of course, even after two years the effects of Team Plasma could be felt. The cities to the east were still covered in a bit of ice. A place like Nuvema Town, where the previous champion reigned from, was partially inaccessible. The kid pointed to a chocolate Casteliacone and Shiro prepared the treat with Kirlia sprinkling rainbow sprinkles on top to add a bit of pop.

"Just think, after today we'll be settling into our ne- take care now!"

Kirlia smiled doing a twirl as the day slowly progressed. People had heard the shop would be closing down as they were changing locations thus all week they were out here.

"So, will you still come and visit little bro?" A voice asked reaching behind the stand and grabbing a Krabby Pop. Standing in front of Shiro was his older brother, Blake. At his side was Weavile looking proud as ever.

"I'm not sure, especially since you still have to prepare for the Pokemon World Tournament and then all those new challengers hoping to dethrone you."

The two shared a laugh with their Pokemon joining hands for one final farewell. Weavile had grown close to Kirlia over the years, accepting the dancer into the strange family. Kirlia herself curtsied, having grown close to the Pokemon ever since Sinnoh. The sun dipped below the horizon and Blake got a splendid idea, "One last match. Kirlia against Weavile like old times."

The two stepped out onto the pier as Blake pointed towards the sky, preparing to say his pre-battle catchphrase but was stopped as Shiro took the initiative having Kirlia use a Charge Beam. The Pokemon drew her hand close causing a small ball of electricity to fire out nailing the surprised Weavile in the face. Doing a curtsy right after ticked off the dark type as he went in for a Shadow Claw. The move connected twirling his opponent around.

Blake chuckled adjusting his bandana,"You might have got me with a surprise attack but don't forget I have type advantage here."

Weavile dashed at Kirlia with another Shadow Claw only to be stopped when she conjured up a Protect stopping the move from making contact. Kirlia closed her eyes sending a barrage of leaves towards the opposing side. Hoping to avoid it, Weavile sidestepped but the leaves sensing the change in direction followed him nailing the dual-type in the back.

"Did you forget who the smart one is?" Shiro retorted.

"Alright, Weavile let's finish this off with one nice Shadow Claw!"

"Throw up another Protect, Kirlia!"

The dancer moved to throw up a shield to protect but to no avail as the Shadow Claw connected sending the Pokemon to the ground. The brothers stood there waiting to see if Kirlia would stand back up but she didn't.

With a high-five to the sky Blake shouted, "And that's why they call me Number 1!"

Shiro rubbed a Revive onto his Pokemon's head with Kirlia looking saddened by her loss. "So that makes it 25-2?" Blake gave a curt nod handing it a fully pink poffin to him. With a smile, Weavile chomped it down savoring the sweet flavor that was baked into the treat.

"Ah so that's where ya went Shiro, off battlin' your brotha for old times sake? Who won this round?" A stocky man asked, stroking his fully white beard that funnily resembled the top of a Vanniluxe.

Shiro directed his hand towards his brother looking proud of the win.

"I came to say the old boat I fixed up is ready to set sail. Unfortunately due to what happened in Alola, it might be safe to only bring along Kirlia. We wouldn't want to disturb the local fauna."

"Pa," Blake adjusted his collar wrapping his dad in a hug. He could hardly fit his arms around him but knew his dad was like a Beartic, soft and gentle on the outside but a real terror when it came to their safety.

Shiro waved off and headed towards the boat finding it to be a rebuilt Team Plasma ship. The logo had been stripped off replaced by the logo of the shop: a smiling Vanillite. How their dad had ever managed to find this stuff was a question noone would ever be able to solve. They boarded the hull and headed downstairs finding the old room where the Plasma grunts had bunkered down to protect Kyurem from being taken back had been mostly converted into a storage for the ice cream. Patrolling the area was a Vanillite that had taken a liking towards their dad. It gave a happy jingle looking pleased to be going on the trip with them.

Heading to the opposite ends of the lower part was where the new living quarters were. Shiro sat down his suitcases and pulled out a tourist guide on the new region, apparently they had something called Dynaxing and that's why Premiere Balls were crafted. Just the idea of increasing the size of a Pokemon could drastically change the flow of battle. Looking back at the front was the unbeatable champion, Leon. Behind him was a Charizard, what he wouldn't give to have a small fight against him.

"A Minor and Major league of gyms? So there are actually more than 8 gyms? Totally different from Unova," Shiro mumbled to himself continuing to flip through the brochure. Maybe this region would be free of an evil team. He could finally relax!

His dad walked onboard doing a last minute scan of the boat and then pulled up the gangplank. The ship disturbed the sea taking sail. Kirlia poked her out of the window watching Frillish float around the ship with a few Jellicent slowly making their way through the water. Much to Shiro's surprise, the water soon became air as the ship sprouted wings and took off becoming an airship. This was when the Frillish below became Unfezant, their smart coos knocking Shiro out of his shock.

"Dad! Why are we flying?"

"Well with wings, of course."

Vanillish cried out with joy floating around his dad.

"What's the best way to make a good impression? By flying in! So some friends of mine helped me repair this ship, get the flying functions working again. Now you don't need to have a Pokemon with Fly. You can just board this ship and land at any port."

"Even though Castelia is the only port in Unova?"

His dad hadn't considered that, bringing out a large map of Unova with marks that seem to indicate where ports would be built. "You take the reins my boy. I'll go ring Champion Alder about this." With that the two swapped positions, Shiro was now helming the ship while his father worked below.

A couple of hours passed and soon the new region came into view. Sigilyphs were floating next to a strange black bird he hadn't seen before. It certainly wasn't a Murkrow. He reached for his Pokedex causing the ship to tilt. "Woah woah!" His hands were soon back on the wheel and from below his dad called up, "Are you ready? We'll be landing in a small town. I hope they don't mind our ship." The sails started to retract allowing the ship to start descending. The mysterious town came into view with that looked like a gym stadium close to the lighthouse.

"Steady now, we don't want to alarm the folks."

The anchor suddenly dropped missing a ship and a couple of Frillishes swimming with their evolved form. It seems they had successfully arrived in the new region but the commotion had caused a girl with model-like beauty to come to the ships.

"Oi! What's all this?" The girl seemed to have a thick accent. Must've been a Galarian thing.

The plank board descended with the ship's wings retracting as well and his dad stepped down offering his hand, "Hello, we're new to region. Here to set up shop, I spoke with a Mister Rose a week ago and he told me to inform the local gym leader."

The girl rubbed her forehead as if to ease a headache, "I'll 'ave to call him later to let him know you've arrived but...what's with that ship?"

His dad gave a mighty laugh, "Well it was recently fixed up and I figured why not give it a spin."

Shiro left the ship with Kirlia following behind using her abilities to bring the various luggage out. With a finger pointed to the sky his dad started to introduce the shop, "Coming from the Unova region and here to spread joy!" Vanillish rushed out to join him, "We are the Casteliacone Duo!" Vanillish gave a happy cry wagging its small ice arms.

The crowd that had formed seemed interested in the wares so Shiro's dad kept his pointer finger raised, "Give us one week to set up and we'll be ready to serve."

The dark-skinned beauty seemed to had already left, most likely to let Mister Rose know of the new arrivals.

"Come on Kirlia, lets start getting settled while dad makes friends." Kirlia gave a happy twirl and they entered a small building, the psychic type deposited the luggage near the back and Shiro immediately went to readjust some things.

There was a tv hanging near the far right corner so he stood on a table clicking it on. On screen was a gray-haired girl with what looked like a two piece uniform over a tracksuit. Her opponent was also in a uniform with 210 on the pants. The girl had a Machamp clenching its fist ready for the next command. Her opponent readjusted his glasses and directed a finger at the Machamp, "Now Dottler it's time to Dynamax!" The girl herself smirked returning Machamp to its ball as both of them enlarged.

The crowd was loving it as once the now giant ball had opened, standing behind the two were giant versions of their Pokemon. Dark cloud filled the sky and the stadium let out a chant, getting into the spectacle.

So this is what the Galar region had to offer, this is what Dynamaxing was. Glancing to Kirlia Shiro smiled, "That's going to be us one day. We're going to be in that stadium with the crowd cheering us on." Kirlia cried in agreement.

Outside the shop, a cloaked man raised his collar seeming to have seen Shiro's admiration and joy to seeing the fight. He'd keep watching him, maybe he was the right one.


	2. Wyndon Trainer School

It had now been two years since Shiro and his dad had left Unova and made themselves a life in Galar, setting up what would become a hotspot for the locals. Each day kids would come and buy either one of the many flavors of Vanilcone or browse their selection of candy. There was a Camorant mystery pop which was shaped like an Arrokuda stuck inside the bird's throat. If that didn't catch your fancy then the Rillabloom chocolate drum would, it was one of their biggest pieces of candy. The inside was filled with an assortment of nuts and berries making the chocolate on the outside even sweeter.

Shiro walked over to a display case cleaning the outside with a wet rag. Kirlia popped out beside him holding a small bag. Glancing up, he saw it was almost 9 and hurriedly changed out of his work clothes and into his school clothes: a striped pink polo and black shorts.

"You'd best not be late. And before you leave," His dad handed him fliers detailing an upcoming event.

To celebrate the store's anniversary they were hosting a small scavenger hunt. The winner would get a lifetime supply of Voltorb Jawbreakers. He had tried one himself and he hadn't known about the secret inside. Once the jawbreaker got to the center, the brittle inside cracked opened releasing candy that popped inside your mouth as if Voltorb had exploded.

"Now make sure to stick these anywhere you can. I expect a great turnout this year," His father gave a warm chuckle and soon Shiro was off on his bike. The side of it of course bore the store's logo. A smiling Vanillite with Sno Candy Emporium written on top.

"Aye mate, wait up!" A voice called behind him. Looking, Shiro saw it was his friend: a 9th-generation bug catcher as he proclaimed. The boy running up the catch Shiro was holding his dice-looking bug Pokemon, Dottler. His curly brown hair bounced in the wind and he seemed to be wearing a green polo to match the typing of his Dottler. The boy readjusted his glasses smiling, "A week has passed and look at us! Still middle of the rankings."

It was supposed to be a joke but Shiro just sighed, the top twenty students would go into a tournament and the winner going out would be offered an internship for the Galarian gym leaders. He almost made it one year but a surprise quiz dropped his ranking to 22.

"Listen, Chris...I'm not worried about the rankings. Knowing us, we won't make it this year."

Chris smirked and nudged his friend, "Still got your mind on the Stone-Cold Beauty huh? It's been 2 years just give up. There are plenty Magikarps in the sea, like not even her fanclub can strike a date, much less a conversation lasting more than a minute."

Turning his blushing face Shiro responded, "I-It's not like that! I just want to focus on my studies and graduate so that I can take over my pa's shop."

"Right and it's not like she's rejected more times than a Ditto changes form."

"Hey! Knock it off."

Arriving in Wyndon they met their other friend, Ellie, her family was a bunch of builders. The building where Shiro resided with his dad was built by them in under the span of a week. At Ellie's side was a Cufant who gave a happy toot.

Pulling out her phone she gave a mighty glare, "You guys kept me waiting. Jeez if you're not going to arrive at a good time then I'll just walk to school by myself."

Chris chuckled and leaning in, whispered to Ellie, "But then you wouldn't get to walk with Shiro." In an instant she slapped him.

"Your jokes are about as lame as your battling."

Shiro just awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, his friends were something alright.

"So Ellie, how well did you do on the first exam?"

She proudly puffed out her chest, "Top 20 and there's no stopping me."

"Unless you fight someone with fire types, like Mister Kabu." Chris ducked seeing her hand coming towards him. Instead she got Shiro with Kirlia wincing from the sound of the impact.

He rubbed the side of his cheek with students starting to pass them by.

"We better get to class before we're late."

"Mate you're right." Chris abandoned the two as he ran like a Rapidash to homeroom.

Ellie and Shiro followed after, the year had just started. Who wanted to start off on the wrong foot? Arriving, the two took a seat towards the back with the bell, in the shape of a Chingling, let out a mighty ring. With a puff of smoke their teacher appeared, a famed trainer, he went by his stage handle "Jack Frost" and was the third strongest ice type user in the region.

His handlebar mustache pointed elegantly towards the sky while his hair was a long mess of white. Instead of the normal teacher outfit, he wore torn black pants and a white midriff accompanied by a jacket with a Beartic's face on the back.

"Good morning everybody!" He struck a pose turning to the blackboard. "Today we'll be discussing the wonderful and chilling Triple battle style, a notable battle style used mostly in the Unova region," Turning back to the students he spread his arms wide, "But with a twist! It will be teams of 3 against each other."

This surprised the class, last year their battles were fought one-on-one with the victor's points adding to their ranking.

"Excuse me sir?" Chris asked raising his hand, "So how will the points be divided up?"

Jack chuckled pointing at the blackboard again, "It will be divided into 3rds with the remaining point being given to the student who showed the most skill throughout the team battle!" The announcement shocked the class and the teacher chuckled.

"Amazing isn't it? You'll have to trust and rely on your teammates instead of yourself. Now the school-wide practice battles will be in this format. You may battle any team at any time, with a teacher present, of course. As you all know these points will factor into who will compete in the school-wide tournament and gain an internship with various gym leaders throughout the region. Who knows, maybe the champion himself will show up to cheer you guys on." He clapped his hands with a smile, "Are you ready? It's showtime!"

Shiro looked at his friends, bug and steel would diminish his own weaknesses but they'd be weak to fire. It was worth the risk.

"So the three of us right?" Ellie asked leaning in to the two. Chris smirked pulling out a notebook, "With my brains, Ellie's strength and Shiro's...well, we'll qualify for sure."

Off to their side was a trio of students, a stocky short boy with a shaved head and a Great Ball at his side. Leaning on the desk was a lanky boy, his eyes drowsy as he always looked sleepy and then sitting on the desk was last year's 3rd place, his partner was a Scrafty known to leave it's opponent scared of another fight. The boy himself, MJ, was a notorious delinquint throughout the school. He was only kept in check by the 2nd place student, Harry, who mainly used a Hattrem. Harry brushed aside his bangs making the hearts of the surrounding female students start to beat. Rounding them out was the top student, a pretty lass named Flora, who had a Roserade by her side. She was the only person that could match a gym leader's skill and was rumored to be in Chairman Rose's sights.

Seeing the three of them in close proximety caused some of the students to worry:

"If they team up it's over for us."

"Well there's always the written tests to make up for the losses."

"Might not even try this year."

Flora looked at Harry and MJ crossing her arms, "Listen up you two, we're going to win this so that I have a shot of getting close to the champ."

MJ snicked jabbing his finger into her chest, "As long as I pass this class, I'll help but I'll be leading the team."

Harry sighed turning a page of his book, "As long as birdbrain uses that brain of his during the exams as well then I'll help."

The mood in the room could be sliced with a knife seeing the top students confirm their status as a team. Chris pulled his friends close, his eyes knitted and stern. "Listen, we can't let them win this year. We'll have to ace our exams and win a majority of our fights."

"I can handle our fights, noone stands a chance against my powerful Earthquake," Ellie pridefully commented.

Shiro rested his hand on her shoulder, "Ellie...your Earthquake hurts us as well so don't use it as often."

Their teacher clapped his hands to get their attention, "The first practice battle will be held a week from now. It'll take place in the school stadium, teams will draw lots to determine their opponent so make sure to strategize and hone your skills."

With that their day progressed as usual, once the sun had started to set the final bell chimed. Shiro waited out front for his friends: Ellie was helping out the teachers move their supplies while Chris had told him that he wanted to check out a couple of books. Knowing them, he'd be here for an hour.

At the school's gate was a cloaked figure holding a Rotom Phone his direction. In the man's other hand was a cane, he could feel an overwhelming presence from him that was usually felt from his mom or brother. "Please get off the premises...sir?" He took a step only to be met by an invisible barrier, was this the work of a Mr. Mime? Stepping out from behind the man was a Mr. Mime-looking Pokemon. It was holding an ice cane and had a smiling chest pattern. The figure slowly approached the barrier, Shiro had nowhere to flee as another barrier was behind him.

The figure tilted it's fedora up and he now saw that it was an old man. He had a frizzled handlebar mustache and stern eyes. "Tell me boy, what type of Pokemon do you use?" Shiro kept his mouth shut and averted his eyes.

"I ask again, what type of Pokemon do you use?"

He clenched his hands and with a small sigh Shiro told the man, "Psychic. I, I have a Kirlia." A small smile crossed the man's face like he had been hoping to hear that exact answer. "Mr. Rime drop the Light Screen and Reflect. Our business is done here." The Mime Pokemon poked at the air causing a shattering of unseen glass, it gave a short bow and then hopped after its trainer. The man was soon lost in a sudden mist.

Ellie and Chris came out a minute later seeing their friend phased. Ellie snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked at the two, still wide-eyed. "If you're done daydreaming lets go. We can talk about our battle plan at your place. It's been a long while since I've had your dad's delicious food." With a smile Ellie soon skipped off.

"She's right plus the food will taste better with us there." Chris followed before Shiro could say no. He gave a short sigh giving chase.

What they didn't realize was that this was the start of something new and exciting that would affect their futures in more than one way.


End file.
